No Princess
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: FINISHED! All her life Gabriella has dreamed of what her father was like. But not even she could imagine this.
1. TRAILER

This is the Trailer for my next story after Life as HIS brother.

No Princess 

**Gabriella Montez is your average girl.**

_Gabi closes her locker and laughs with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi. _

Until she learns a secret about the father she never knew 

_Gabriella is in a hotel restaurant with an older woman._

" Gabriella, you are the rightful princess of Vineland."

Screeching noise 

"What?"

Now her life has changed forever I'm not a princess and I'm not a queen Vanessa Anne Hudgens 

_Gabriella's looking out the window of a limo toward a huge castle._

In this stupid fairy tale if that's what you mean Meryl Streep 

_Contessa sitting in a high backed chair smiling and waving._

There are no dragons and you're not my knight Lindsay and Ali Lohan 

_Two girls standing at the top of a staircase. _

" Gabriella, Your sisters, Kayla and Abigail."

_**So give up without a fight.**_

_Kayla yelling._

" We don't want you here anyway!" _She slams the door_.

I am no princess 

_Gabriella in a lavish gown walking down a staircase._

I am no princess 

_Contessa, Kayla and Abby clapping._

I am no princess 

_Contessa placing a crown on Gabriella's head._

**I am no princess** No princess 

Coming December 1st 2006

(The song was No Princess by Lynne)

What do you think should I do it?


	2. The Silver Locket

" So Gabi, Can you come tonight?" Troy asked.

" Yeah sure." Gabriella Said. She had her boyfriend on speakerphone and she was picking out clothes for the big night. Ryan and Sharpay were turning sixteen. They wee having a fancy party. Gabriella was deciding between three different dresses.

'Sharpay will definitely be in pink.' Gabi decided.

" Good see you there."

" Bye." Gabriella said hanging up. She looked at the black dress and the blue dress. She finally settled on the blue and was stepping into it when there was a gentle knock on the door.

" Come in." Gabriella said, knowing it was her mom.

" Gabriella, You look beautiful!" Maria Montez said.

" Could you Zip me up?" Gabriella asked. Maria walked behind her and zipped it up.

The bodice of the strapless dress was tight and a beautiful blue satin. The skirt was calf length, loose and silky. She loved the way it looked on her. She walked to the vanity and began to apply her make up while her mom brushed her hair. When she was done Gabriella put on two necklaces made of blue glass beads and blue chandelier earrings. Gabriella turned to her mom playing with her locket.

It had been a gift from her father to her mother. Inside was a picture of her mom and dad. Maria had given it to Gabriella when she was six.

' _Gabriella honey what's wrong?' Maria asked. Six-year-old Gabriella was laying on her bed crying. _

' _The kids at school was making fun of me cause I don't have a daddy.'_

' _They were making fun of you, not they was making fun of you.'_

' _Mommy!' Gabriella sobbed, burying her face in her pillow. _

' _Gabriella, you do have a daddy. You have the best daddy ever.' Maria assured her daughter._

' _Where?' Gabriella asked._

' _He's not here with us, but he's here.' Maria put her hands over her heart. 'And here' she pointed to Gabriella's heart. 'I have a present for you.' She got up and went to her room when she came back she had her hands clasped around something. 'I wasn't going to give you think until you were older, but oh well' She clasped the silver locket around Gabriella's neck. _

_Gabriella opened it and smiled. _

' _Is that daddy?'_

' _Yeah, that's daddy'._

Theo was blonde with blue eyes. He had pale skin and a bright white smile. Gabriella had never met him, but dreamed of what he was like. She had filled journals with stories of her mom and dad's adventures, including the story of the evil grandparents that tore the two apart keeping Theo from seeing the love of his life and his little girl.

Grandparents are allowed to be evil. Parents aren't'. It's an unwritten law.

Gabriella gasped when she saw the time and quickly pulled on the sleeves that went with the dress and slipped on her blue high heels.

" Bye Mami." Gabriella called over her shoulder as she ran out to her piece of crap car. Gabriella drove out to the Evans' house. It was huge. Gabriella checked her hair and make up before going it. Everyone was dressed up and dancing.

" Gabi!" Taylor cried hurrying over. She wore a tight red dress. " You look amazing!"

" So do you!" Gabriella smiled. They hugged and pulled apart as Chad and Troy came over.

" Lets go dance." Chad smiled, leading Taylor to the dance floor.

" Wow Gabi." Troy said, hypnotized.

" You like it?"

" I love it."

" So what do you think of this house?"

" It's huge." Troy nodded.

" I wish I had this kind of money." Gabriella breathed.

" Yeah."

No Princess No Princess No Princess

" Okay who's next?" Shar pay was on a small stage with a karaoke machine. Her and Ryan had just Sung Another day from Rent.

" Oh Troy let's do I Should Tell You!" Gabriella cried.

" Okay." Troy laughed getting up and following her to the stage.

" Have fun." Sharpay Chirped going to her new boyfriend, Zeke.

TROY  
I should tell you I'm disaster  
I forget how to begin it

GABRIELLA  
Let's just make this part go faster  
I have yet - to be in it  
I should tell you

TROY  
I should tell you

GABRIELLA  
I should tell you

TROY  
I should tell you

GABRIELLA  
I should tell I blew the candle out just to get back in

TROY  
I'd forgotten how to smile until your candle burned my skin

GABRIELLA  
I should tell you

TROY  
I should tell you

GABRIELLA  
I should tell you

BOTH  
I should tell you,  
Well here we go  
Now we-

GABRIELLA  
Oh no

TROY  
I know - this something is, here goes-

GABRIELLA  
Here goes

TROY  
Guess so, it's starting to-  
Who knows-

GABRIELLA  
Who knows

BOTH  
Who knows where?  
Who goes there?  
Who knows?  
Here goes?  
Trusting desire - starting to learn  
Walking through fire without a burn  
Clinging - a shoulder a leap begins  
Stinging and older, asleep on pins  
So here we go now we-

TROY  
Oh no

GABRIELLA  
I know

TROY  
Oh no

BOTH  
Who knows where - who goes there?  
Here goes-  
Here goes-  
Here goes-  
Here goes-  
Here goes-  
Here goes-

When the Song was over. Troy gently kissed Gabriella.

That night when she got home she ran straight to her room and changed into her Pajamas.

" That was a great party."

A WEEK LATER

Gabriella Got up to go to school. She pulled on a button up shirt and a flowered skirt and pulled her hair into a half ponytail and hurried down the stairs to catch the bus.

" Oh, Gabi, your Grandmother's coming to town and wants to see you this afternoon."

" Mami… Grandma's dead." Gabriella said.

" No, not my mom, Papi's mother. So hurry back after school." Gabriella's eyes widened. Her Father's mother. The evil lady that kept Maria and Theo apart. " Gabriella go!" Maria cried pointing at the bus making it's way to their house. Gabriella Ran out making it just in time.

" Wait, you're dad's mom." Taylor asked.

" I didn't know you had a dad." Sharpay said, checking her make up.

" I do. I never got to meet him because his parents broke them up. I don't want to meet her." Gabriella said in distress.

" Gabi, she's your grandmother." Kelsi said.

" So?"

" You should meet her, maybe she's rich." Sharpay laughed.

" Yeah, maybe she's a queen." The girls laughed as Gabriella closed her locker and they walked to class.

A/N So there's the first chapter. What do you think?


	3. Contessa

After school Gabriella did as her mother told her. She raced home after school expecting to see her grandmother at the kitchen table, or in the living room. The only other person in the house was Maria, in the kitchen working on designs.

" Gabriella, hurry up and put on the dress I laid out for you. Your Grandmother's sending a car to take you to her hotel." Maria said, not looking up from what she was doing.

" What? " Gabriella asked.

" I laid out a nice dress for you." Maria waved a hand. " Just go." Gabriella frowned but started upstairs. Who did this lady think she was? Fist she splits up Gabriella's parents and expects her to be all happy about meeting her, now she won't even come to their house. It's a nice house. Maria had done a lot of the interior design and she was good.

On the bed lay a lavender dress with a white cardigan and on the floor were lavender flats. Gabriella changed. The dress wasn't very fancy, just a casual dress. It hit just above her knees and the cardigan was soft. She slipped on the shoes just as her mother called her name, yelling that the ride was here.

Gabriella hurried out, expecting to see a taxi. She nearly had a heart attack when a stretch limo sat waiting for her. She got in and without a word the driver left.

They stopped in front of a very expensive hotel. Gabriella reached out to open the door but the driver beat her to it. She slid out.

" Thank you." She smiled. The driver nodded and she walked into the hotel. A man was waiting with a sign reading Montez. He reminded Gabriella of the guys at the airports. She walked over.

" Gabriella Montez?" The man asked.

" That's me… unless my mother's been lying to me." Gabriella joked the man didn't laugh; he just turned and walked off. Gabriella hurried to follow.

He led her out to a small patio. It was empty except for one woman and the man next to her. The woman sat very straight and had a proper look about her. She radiated elegance and sophistication. Her blonde and gray hair was in a bun and a hat sat on the table in from of her. She wore a peach pencil skirt and matching blazer with a white button up silk top. On her feet were peach flats.

Gabriella walked over. The man opened his mouth to speak but the woman raised a hand, silencing him.

" Gabriella?" She asked, she had a slight accent, like a mix of English and Italian.

" Yes Maim." Gabriella said.

" You don't have to call me Maim darling. Go ahead and sit. You can call me Grandmother, or Contessa." Gabriella took a seat. " Would you like anything to eat?" As Gabriella was about to say no her stomach grumbled.

" Umm… maybe." She blushed, looking down.

" That's what I thought. Max, would you go get my granddaughter a menu?" Contessa asked the man who nodded and walked to the front, bringing back a menu. Gabriella was shocked at the prices.

" Order whatever you like." Contessa smiled. Gabriella bit her lip; she didn't want Contessa to think she was spoiled.

" Umm… just a soda. That's enough." Gabriella started to close the menu.

" Nonsense. Waiter, we'd like the appetizer tray to start with. Thank you." Contessa nodded. " Gabriella, how old are you?" Contessa asked.

" Sixteen." Gabriella shifted uncomfortably in her seat; she didn't like it when people stared at her like Contessa was.

" Perfect." Contessa smiled. " So Gabriella, Tell me a little about yourself, your interests and hobbies." It was more of an order than a suggestion.

" Umm… I was in the school Play last year, Twinkle Town. I'm also on the scholastic decathlon team." Gabriella shrugged.

" What about friends, a boyfriend perhaps?" Gabriella shifted again. It felt weird having this woman, whom she'd never met before, asking her all these questions.

" My best friends are Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay." Gabriella answered. Contessa looked up to Max.

" She's uncomfortable being put on the spot." She said to him. He pulled a notebook out of a pocket and wrote something down. Gabriella frowned.

" What are you doing?"

" She looks at her feet when she talks." Contessa continued then turned to Gabriella. " Didn't your mother tell you why I'm here?"

" I thought it was that you wanted to see me!" Gabriella said, not caring how whiney she sounded.

" Oh of course I was here to see you darling, but Gabriella, I thought your mother told you. I'm here because Now that you're sixteen your old enough to take your rightful place." Contessa shook her head.

" Rightful place as what?" Gabriella asked.

" You know your father and I are from a country called Vineland correct?" Gabriella nodded, she remembered her mother saying something about it. " Gabriella, your father died three years ago, did you know that." Gabriella felt her eyes tear up as she nodded again. Her mother had told her. " Well, You're as his oldest child, now that you're sixteen, it's time for you to take your rightful place as Princess of Vineland, to take over as Queen when I die."

No Princess No Princess No Princess

" Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriella cried that night. When she got home her mother had been out. The second Maria walked in the door she pounced.

" Tell you about what?" Maria asked, avoiding Gabriella's eyes.

" About what? How about the fact that I'm a Princess, or that my dad was a King, or that I'm going to have to take over as Queen when Contessa kicks the bucket?"

" Actually, your father never was King. He died before his father did." Maria said setting the groceries down on the counter in the kitchen.

" That's not the point!" Gabriella cried following her mom. She had changed out of the dress and into her pajamas.

" I was just trying to protect you baby." Maria said.

" Protect me from what?" Gabriella asked.

" People."

" That makes no sense! But it doesn't matter. I'm going to Vineland." Gabriella said.

" What?" Maria asked, snapping her head up.

" Contessa is going back to Vineland tomorrow and in a week I'm going. She just wants to make sure everything's going to be ready.

" Are you sure you want to do this Baby?"

" Completely sure." Gabriella nodded.

"Okay, but remember, if you change your mind, you can always come home." Maria smiled. She thought about fighting, but knew it would do no good. Once Gabriella decided something that was that. 

A/N Okay… no reviews. Either you didn't like it or you didn't review… Okie… 


	4. Kayla and Abigail

Gabriella got off the plane and marveled at everything around her. People were all around, looking at the private jet that landed, probably expecting their queen, but looked away in disappointment when they saw Gabriella. If they only knew.

She looked around, Contessa had told her she'd send someone to pick her up. She began to feel worried as she looked around, not seeing anyone with a sign reading Gabriella. After ten minutes it occurred to her it might say something different. She paid more attention to the signs and breathed a sigh of relief when she read 'Notra'. Which was Contessa's last name. She smiled walking over. He had her bags. Contessa had given her special tags for her luggage.

" Gabriella?" The man asked.

" That's me." Gabriella smiled.

" Ian Hughes." The man nodded, picking up the bags, all four of them. Gabriella made a mental note not to make him mad before hurrying after him.

He led her out to a stretch limo. Everyone that passed by tried to get a look inside. Ian opened the door and Let Gabriela in the started putting the bags in the back.

The ride was magical. The buildings in Vineland were spectacular. Gabriella gasped when she got a good look at the castle that her family lived in. Ian opened the door for her and she got out, stumbling over her heels. She saw Ian smile. It was scarier than his frown. He got her bags out of the trunk and led her to the giant front doors. He knocked, using the knocker of a scowling gargoyle. A few minutes later the door was pulled open and a woman with a tight red bun stood there.

" Oh, hello Ian." She smiled.

" Gretchen." Ian nodded. Gretchen giggled and stepped out of the way.

" Who's she?" Gretchen asked, pointing to Gabriella.

" Her Royal Highnesses Granddaughter."

" Oh!" Gretchen squeaked, bowing.

" Umm… That's okay." Gabriella said.

" I'll go get the queen right now." Gretchen said hurrying off.

" You'll have to excuse Gretchen. She tends to get over excited." Ian said. Gabriella smiled, when she saw that the corners of his mouth were turned up a little. Gabriella looked around. She stood in a large stone hall. In from of her was another hall leading to what looked like a ballroom. On either side of the entrance to that hall were large staircases curving around and meeting at the top at another hall that went left and right.

" Gabriella." Contessa said, coming down the huge staircase. Gabriella smiled and nodded. " I'm so glad you came. What do you think of Vineland?"

" It's amazing." Gabriella breathed.

" I'm glad you think so." Contessa said, a huge smile on her face. " Ian, I've sent Gretchen to fetch the girls, would you mind going to the kitchen and asking cook to get me a water, the way I like it?" She asked nicely, though Gabriella didn't see why she didn't get it herself. " Would you like anything dear?" She asked "Gabriella.

" No thank you." Gabriella said.

" I'll be back with your water." Ian said setting down the bags.

" Oh no… on second thought, Ian, just take Gabriella's bags to her room and you can leave for the day. I'll ask Gretchen or Millie to get my water." Contessa said. Ian nodded and started up the stairs with the bags. " So you had a good plane ride?" Gabriella nodded.

" It was weird being the only one in the plane though." Gabriella shrugged.

" You get used to it." Contessa chuckled.

" Oh! Abby stop!"

" Shut up Kayla!" Two girls appeared at the top of the stairs. The taller one had red hair, pale skin and wore jeans and a blue silky tank top. The shorter one had black hair and wore a pink skirt and a purple cap sleeved shirt.

" You called grandmother?" The red head asked.

" Yes. Gabriella, Meet your sisters, Kayla and Abigail."

" Who's what?" The tall one asked.

" Gabriella, that's Kayla. Kayla, this is your older half sister Gabriella Montez." Contessa explained.

" When did we get a half sister?" The younger one, Abigail, asked.

" Four years before you were born." Contessa answered. Abigail nodded.

" Wait…. If she's older than me than that means she's…"

" The next rightful queen." Contessa nodded. Kayla scowled and stomped off. Abigail rolled her eyes.

" Can I go now?" She asked. Contessa nodded an Abigail ran off. Gretchen and another girl, this one was tanned and had pretty blonde hair.

" Gretchen, do me a favor, run and ask cook to get me a water, the way I like it. Millie, if you'd be so kind as to give my Granddaughter a tour of the house and show her to her room." Contessa smiled. Both nodded and the blonde, Millie, motioned for Gabriella to follow.

No Princess No Princess No Princess

The tour took an hour and by the time they reached her bedroom Gabriella was out of breath.

" I'll leave you to get ready for dinner." Millie smiled and started off.

" Wait." Gabi said. Millie stopped and turned. " If you don't mind me asking… how old are you?"

" Twenty four." Millie said smiling.

" You look younger." Gabriella said.

" Thank you." Millie turned and left. Gabriella opened the door that led to what would be her room, and gasped. The room was all done in purple. In the middle of the huge room was a giant canopy bed. Gabriella ran around looking at the Vanity, stocked with make up, her closet, which was the size of her bedroom at home, and filled with clothes, and her bathroom that could put Sharpay's to shame.

The thought of her friends and home made her sad… until she took another look at the closet. She went to the bed; the bedside table had a phone on it. She dialed Taylor's number.

" Hello?" Taylor answered.

" Hey Tay."

" Gabi! How's Royalty treating you?" Taylor asked.

" It's wow. I'm in this huge castle… Tay, oh my gosh… I have sisters! Like real half sisters! Kayla and Abigail." Gabriella cried.

" Seriously? That's great Gabi!" Taylor cried.

" Yeah you have to meet them when you come down here."

" We're going down there?"

" Yeah, I want you all to be here for my… whatever they call it… Ceremony thing." Gabriella said.

" That would be awesome!" Taylor cried.

" I know." There was a knock at the door. " Oh Tay, someone's here, can I call you back?"

" Sure. Talk to you later."

" Bye." Gabriella hung up and went to the door. Abigail stood there… well leaned there. She was leaning against the doorframe. She had changed into black dress pants and a white wrap around top She was chewing gum.

" So you're really our sister?" She asked. Walking in without asking.

" That's what they say." Gabriella said. " So Abigail,"

" Abby." She interrupted.

" Abby." Gabriella corrected. " Is Kayla really mad?" Abby shrugged.

" She'll get over it. Grandmother will buy her a ring or a necklace and she'll be happy again.

" Really?" Gabriella asked raising an eyebrow.

" Kayla's not that deep. As long as she has money she's happy. Oh and dinner's in ten minutes, you should hurry and get ready." Abby said before turning to leave. As the door closed Gabriella hurried to get dressed. Unable to shake the feeling that she was an intruder.

A/N Okay, I had writers block, but now I have a plan of the entire story yay! And I have three or four ideas as to what I want to do next. So… I'll have to decide that.. hmm.

Randomly SmuRfy – Yeah I know now, other people on other sites told me Fanficton was being a butt.

Peachie1st – I'll be writing a lot faster from now on.

Larabaybee – I'm glad you liked it

Lizzie – hmm… I had a friend tell me I was adding too much detail. And of course there will be more chapters in my plan I have… seven.

Goodcharlotte615 – Thanks!

Ohsoflii08 – I will lol


	5. Stuck

Gabriella had been there a week. She'd gotten lost thirteen times. Kayla still glared at her every chance she got. Though Abby tried to help Gabriella. Though it really didn't help, as made obviously at dinner

" So Gabriella, The ceremony will be next month. Tomorrow a professional will be coming to teach you the ins and outs. Then a royal dresser will find you the perfect dress. I myself have an appointment with caterers. Oh, Kayla Abigail, the usual dressers will be coming to get you dresses." Contessa said, not noticing Kayla's glares.

" Kayla, it's rude to glare." Abby snapped at her sister. Kayla rolled her eyes and went about eating. Abby stuck out her tongue and Gabriella held back a laugh. She had thought the two would be proper and well… princess like, but Kayla reminded her of Sharpay and Abby reminded her of Kelsi. She felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of her friends. It was expensive to call them a lot, so she hadn't talked to them for a few days.

" May I be excused?" Gabriella asked.

" Of course." Contessa nodded. Gabriella pushed her chair out and hurried up to her room. On her bed was a book. She frowned; it hadn't been there when she left. She opened it and stuck to the first page was a sticky note reading,

'Dear Gabriella,

Just thought you'd like to have this.

Abby'

Gabriella turned the page and her eyes widened. It was filled with pictures of Theo. Theo standing by a lake, Theo in a school uniform laughing with a group of guys. Gabriella's smile was soft and her eyes were filled with tears as she flipped through the book. When she was finished she closed it and laid it on the bedside table, telling herself to thank Abby in the morning.

No Princess No Princess No Princess.

Gabriella didn't know if all Princess trainers were crazy, but she did know that Karlie Burnett was the least sane person she'd ever met. The woman had wild curly strawberry blonde hair, and pink streaks.

" I kid you not Tay, this lady has pink streaks in her hair." Gabi said later that night. She was talking to everyone; Taylor had her on speakerphone. " It was like Strawberry Shortcake Frankenstein style." Sharpay laughed.

" Gabi, you have to get a picture. I've got to see it."

" Go get Taylor's laptop." Gabriella said. She heard someone jumping up to get it.

" Okay." She heard Chad say.

" Go to Karlie Burnett. com."

" Uh huh… whoa." Gabriella laughed at his reaction and heard everyone scrambling to get a look.

" Dang, she' like one of those troll dolls." Ryan said.

" No kidding. And she's completely nuts. I've been doing laps around the castle with a book on my head." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

" I'm sorry Gabs." Taylor laughed.

" Yeah me too, anyway, you all have to come for the ceremony next month. I'm going to talk to Contessa about tickets." Gabriella said. She sighed, as there was another knock on the door. " I have to go, someone at the door. Talk to you all later." She said hanging up. The time difference was killing her. She had to figure out the times when her friends would be home, awake, and not eating dinner. She got off the bed and crossed the room to the door.

" Yeah?" She asked, expecting to see Abby, instead Contessa stood there.

" Gabriella, I just came to see how you liked Karlie."

" She's… out there." Gabriella said.

" Do you mind if I come in?"

" No of course." Gabriella said, stepping out of the doorway. Contessa sat in the big purple armchair sitting in the middle of the room. " I actually wanted to ask you something."

" What dear?" Contessa asked. Gabriella went back to sit on her bed.

" Would there be anyway to send my friends tickets to come out here for my ceremony?" Gabriella asked. " They're my best friends in the whole wide world."

" I don't Know Gabriella, the point of the Ceremony is to make you an official princess. Having people from your old life… that wouldn't be very royal." Contessa said.

" Please Contessa! They're my best friends!" Gabriella begged.

" Princesses do not beg. And I'm sorry Gabriella, but it would not be a good idea." Contessa stood up and headed for the door. " Perhaps you can make some new friends when you go to school."

" What?" Gabriella asked.

" After the ceremony I'm going to have you enrolled in the academy. The same one I went to, the same one your sisters go to, and the same one your daughters shall go to." Contessa smiled. " Sleep tight dear, and don't let your friends get you down." She turned and walked out.

Gabriella waited until the door was closed before lying down.

" If I become princess I'll be stuck in Vineland forever." She realized. " I don't want to be stuck here." She grabbed one of the purple silk pillows and hugged it to her chest as tears fell from her eyes.

A/N Okie, chapter four. So, Contessa's being a little mean huh?

Actingalexis13 – lol, I'm trying to get this done because I have another idea for a story. So I'm updating as fast as I can.

Larabaybee – thanks lol

Randomly SmuRfy – Yeah I know it is a stretch huh?


	6. The Cold Hard Truth

The next day Gabriella walked down to breakfast still in her pajamas and her hair was a mess.

" You look dead." Abby said. Kayla laughed.

" What's growing on your head?" She asked.

" Shut up Kayla." Abby snapped.

" Make me Abigail!"

" Do you really think I won't?" Abby asked standing up.

" Bring it on." Kayla said standing as well.

" Girls!" Contessa cried. " Both of you sit down now! Gabriella, what are you doing? You should be dressed and ready! Karlie's going to be here any minute!" Contessa shouted angrily. Gabriella stepped back in surprise, She'd never been yelled at before. She turned and went back up to her room. She lay down on the bed and cried. She didn't hear the door open, only felt the bed shift as someone sat down.

" That was rough." Gabriella looked up to See Abby sitting there. " So… why do you look like you got chewed up and spit out?" She asked.

" I couldn't sleep last night." Gabriella answered, wiping her eyes and going to her closet.

" Why not?" Abby lay back on the bed.

" I asked Contessa if my friends could fly out for the ceremony and she said they couldn't, something about my old life." Gabriella said grabbing an outfit and walking into the bathroom to change.

" Yeah, Grandmother tends to be…" Abby trailed off

" Tends to be what?" Gabriella walked out of the bathroom and sat at the vanity to tame her hair.

" Queenly." Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. " I should go." Abby said getting off the bed.

" Bye." Gabriella smiled as her youngest sister walked out of the room. Gabriella turned back to the mirror running the brush through her hair. Ten minutes later the door burst open.

" I hope you're happy!" It was Kayla.

" Actually I'm not." Gabriella said.

" Good! Thanks to you not only have I lost my place as queen! But now I'm in trouble with Grandmother for fighting with Abby at the Breakfast table."

" How's that my fault?" Gabriella asked.

" Life was perfect before you came! Why'd you have to come and ruin it?"

" I just wanted to find out about my dad! I didn't expect this! Besides Contessa invited me!" Gabriella yelled.

" You didn't have to accept!" Kayla shouted back.

" What was I supposed to do?"

" Say no!"

" Well I didn't and now it's too late!"

" Why don't you just go home?" Kayla shouted, turning red. " We don't want you here anyway!" She turned and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Gabriella ran to her bed and cried.

No Princess No Princess No Princess

That night Gabriella walked down to dinner. She hadn't come out of her room all day and knew Contessa was upset with her. She came down in a black tank top and ratty cut offs, her own clothes.

" What are you wearing?" Contessa asked.

" I'm going home." Gabriella said. " Let Kayla be queen."

" Are you sure?" Contessa asked.

" Well you heard her. We'll miss you." Kayla said smiling. Gabriella glared at her and started back up to her room.

" I'm leaving in the morning." She said. Abby looked around shocked. Kayla and Contessa ate their dinner in silence. Abby pushed away her plate and ran after Gabriella.

" Gabriella you can't go!" She cried as soon as she opened the door. Gabriella was sitting at her desk looking at the photo album.

" I can and I am." Gabriella said quietly.

" No!" Abby said. " You can't! You can't give into Grandmother and Kayla! Show them you're better than them!"

" I'm sorry Abby." Gabriella said getting up and walking out to get food from the kitchen, leaving Abby alone.

That night Gabriella said good bye to Millie and Gretchen and Ian, who she had become friends with while she was there.

" I'll miss you guys." She said.

" We'll miss you." Millie said tears running down her tan cheeks.

" Oh and Ian, Gretchen, I expect an invite to the wedding." Gabriella teased. The two blushed deeply and looked at the floor. Millie and Gabriella laughed.

" Bye Gabi."

" Bye guys." She said heading up the stairs to her room.

In the middle of the room were her four bags She hadn't taken anything that she hadn't come with, except the album, which sat in the middle of the bed. Gabriella changed into a pair of silk pajamas and slid under the covers, crying herself to sleep.

The next morning Gabriella woke up and put on a pink tee shirt and a pair of jeans. She headed downstairs for her last breakfast in Vineland. The table was silent with the exception of the clinks of forks against plates.

"I'm gonna miss you Gabriella." Abby said. Contessa and Kayla looked up.

" I'm gonna miss you too Abby." Gabriella smiled.

" Do you really have to go?" Abby asked for the millionth time.

" Yeah, I can't be separated from my friends forever, not like My parents were separated from each other." Gabriella added, glaring at Contessa.

" What are you talking about?" Contessa asked.

" I'm talking about you breaking them up. Making my mom go back to America preventing her from marrying your son." Gabriella accused.

" Gabriella, you don't understand,"

" What I don't understand is why you think you have to control everyone's life!" Gabriella interrupted. " Deciding who they can and can't see!"

" I didn't tell your mother to leave!" Contessa snapped. " She left of her own accord. She didn't want to live the life of a princess or a queen so she left without telling Theodore about you! it wasn't until three years later that we received a letter from Maria. I rather liked her!" Gabriella fell silent, before turning to run out, bumping into someone.

" Troy?" She gasped.

" And the rest of the gang." Gabriella's brown hair, blue eyed boyfriend grinned.

A/N I know that went fast, but I'm running out of ideas. So there'll be one or two more chapters, depending on ow I decide to do it. Okay, now I have… three ideas for what to do next, but I really don't know which one to do… if you want to help me out tell me in a review, if no one wants to I'll pick myself though.

Larabaybee – yeah Contessa is mean and things are gonna happen lol

Randomly SmuRfy – lol, so would I.

Actingalexis13 - looks like someone beat her to it lol.


	7. No Princess

" Troy what are you doing here! Taylor! Kelsi! Zeke! Everyone!" Gabriella cried happily.

" Abby called us and said you missed us. She bought tickets and we were on the next flight out here." Taylor said. Gabriella turned to Abby a huge smile on her face.

" You did?" She asked.

" You said you missed them." Abby shrugged.

" I didn't expect you to fly them in." Gabriella said. Abby shrugged again, avoiding looking at Contessa, who looked like she was unsure of how to react.

" You can't just invite people here without permission, forms have to be filled out! Rooms need to be arranged!" Kayla cried.

" Kayla." Abby said standing up. " For one in your life, shut up before you make yourself sound even more stupid." Kayla's jaw dropped.

" You're not getting away with this." She said standing up and stomping off.

" So does that mean you're staying?" Abby asked hopefully. Kayla stopped at the door to hear.

" No.' Gabriella shrugged.

" What?" Abby cried. " Why not?"

" I just can't." Gabriella said, pushing past her friends and running to her room. Kayla smiled.

" Oh well."

" You are the most selfish person on the face of the planet!" Abby shouted at Kayla before running off. Contessa sighed and turned to Millie.

" Run and find Gretchen, have her ready rooms for these people, you can give them a tour while they wait. I must go talk to my granddaughters." She stood up and walked over to the group. " Welcome to Vineland." She said sweetly before heading up the stairs. Millie came back from the kitchen and Smiled.

" Okay, well, this is the small dining room."

No Princess No Princess No Princess

" Abigail Elisabeth Notra." Contessa said walking in. Abby's room was green. Green polka dotted carpet, green walls, and green bed. She was a little surprised to find Abby on her bed, sobbing. " What's wrong dear?"

" I like Gabriella!" Abby said. " She's nice and funny and… not Kayla!" Contessa sighed. Abby looked so much like her mother.

" We can't force Gabriella to do what she doesn't want to." Contessa said.

" Why not? You're queen, shut down the airports or something." Abby demanded wiping her eyes.

" I'm afraid I can't do that." Contessa shook her head.

" Daddy would." Abby muttered getting off of her bed and running out of her room and down the long halls to Gabriella's room. " How could you!"? She shouted, opening the door.

" Excuse me?" Gabriella asked, turning to the door.

" How could you give up? How could you let Kayla win? How could you go home and forget all about us? Just like Momma and Daddy!" Abby sobbed, falling to her knees. She'd been bottling all her emotions up for so long. Gabriella got off her bed and walked over to comfort her sister.

" Abby, I'll never forget about you." Gabriella promised.

" Yes you will! You'll go back to America and forget about your family here." Abby insisted.

" No I won't. I swear. I'll never be able to forget about my little sister."

" Daddy said he'd never forget his little girl." Abby said.

" And he won't." Gabriella insisted, stroking Abby's hair.

I AM NO PRINCESS

After Abby left Gabriela went back to her bed, looking through the album for the five millionth time. She didn't hear the door open or see Troy walking over. She did however, feel the bed sink when he jumped on.

" What's going on Gabi?" He asked.

" Nothing." Gabriella said.

" Who's that?" Troy asked, looking at the book.

" That's my dad." Gabriella smiled softly.

" He's blonde." Troy said, surprised.

" Yeah." Gabriella laughed.

" Anyway, Gabi, seriously, what's up? It's not like you to give into people like that." Troy said, lying on his stomach.

" What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

" Giving into Red and Queenie." Troy said, rolling onto his side.

" I'm not giving into them… it's just…"

" Just what?"

" I don't know if I can do it Troy! Making decisions, deciding what's best for the people."

" And you think Red would do better?" Troy asked.

" Her Name's Kayla and she's my sister thank you. Maybe she wont be any good, but…"

" You never know until you try." Troy said sliding off the bed. " I have to go, finding my room could take a while. " Gabriella laughed at him as he walked off. Then lay back, thoughts running through her head.

Two weeks later the friends, Gabriella included were packing into a Limo ready to leave. It was the day of Kayla's ceremony. Ian closed the door and got in the front to drive them to the airport. It was a fairly silent ride, Gabriella was depressed and that made everyone else depressed. They got all the way to the airport and Ian let them out then went o the back to unload the bags. As he handed Gabriella's over he said,

" We're going to miss you. Miss Abby wanted me to give you this." He pulled out of his pocket a small box. Inside was a beautiful Necklace. A note fell out.

'Dear Gabi,

Three years ago when daddy died I went search through his room and found this. It came with a note that's also in here. I just wanted to make sure you got it, and that you'll never forget.

Love,

Abby.'

Gabriella frowned and pulled out the other note.

'Dear Gabriella,

What I wouldn't give to run to America and hold you in my arms. But alas, I cannot. All I can do is hope your mother lets you know that I do love you, even if she doesn't like the thought of you living the Royal life. I have told my mother, your grandmother, that I want you to take your rightful place as queen when I die. I know that won't be for a while, but when you do, I want you to have this, a special present, from father to daughter.

Love,

Theodore Gabriel Notra AKA Your father

PS, as you may or may not know, you have two wonderful sisters. Kayla and Abby, I'm sure if you met them, you'd love them.'

Gabriella felt her eyes tear up as she pulled out the fancy diamond Necklace. She bit her lip thinking.

" Ian... take me back." She said.

" What?" Everyone froze.

" I want to do what's right. I may not be sure if I can do it, but if dad had faith in me, I can have faith in me." Gabriella said with finality.

" You heard the girl, lets do this." Troy said running back to the car. Troy and Ian hurried to get everything back in there as the others got in. Troy jumped in back as Ian got in the drivers seat and booked it back to the Castle.

They made it ten minutes before the Ceremony was supposed to start. Gabriella ran in ahead of everyone else. Contessa, Kayla and Abby were all in the Royal dressing room.

" I changed my mind. I want to be future queen. I want to do what I was meant to do." Gabriella said, out of breath from running.

" Too bad, you can't just treat this like some silly school thing, you can't pick it up and drop it whenever you please." Kayla said. Contessa stood up.

" Is this really what you want?" She asked. Gabriella nodded.

" Yes, it is, it really is." Gabriella snuck a peek at Abby, who was glowing with happiness

" Okay then. Millie, run and get a gown from Gabriella's closet, Abigail, go find Gretchen and help her find things for Gabriella's friends. Lets get a move on people."

No Princess No Princess No Princess

The Ceremony was a big blur. All Gabriella could remember was walking down stairs, her family clapping, Troy in a tux, and having a crown placed on her head. Now it was the after party. Kids only. Contessa had gone out with… get the… Ian and Gretchen. Millie was at the party, as Gabriella's guest.

" Well, looks like you're queen." Kayla said walking over to where Troy and Gabriella were dancing.

" Not yet." Gabriella laughed; she wasn't going to let Kayla Notra get her down.

" Well, for your first official act, could you get that cute blonde friend of yours to dance with me?" Kayla smiled, staring at Ryan.

" Sure." Gabriella laughed.

" Ladies and Gentle men!" On the small platform they were using as a stage stood Abby. " As you obviously know, my dear sister, Gabriella Montez, has been made princess, next in line for queen. So, because I didn't get her a gift, this is what I have." Abby turned and put in a cd, music started up.

"I'm not a princess and I'm not a queen

In a stupid fairy tale if that's what you mean,

And there are no dragons and you're not my knight

So give up without a fight.

Come into my rescue in the velvet night,

You're thinking it's romantic telling me am I right,

But I'm not into candy hearts and stars above,

No ones ever gonna tell me this is love.

No ones gonna ever go and rescue me

But if this is your idea of love I'd rather be free.

I'm not a princess and I'm not a queen

In a stupid fairy tale if that's what you mean,

And there are no dragons and you're not my knight

So give up without a fight.

I am no Princess

No I am no princess

Cause I am no princess.

I'm not a princess and I'm not a queen

In a stupid fairy tale if that's what you mean,

And there are no dragons and you're not my knight

So give up without a fight.

I'm not a princess and I'm not a queen

In a stupid fairy tale if that's what you mean,

And there are no dragons and you're not my knight

So give up without a fight.

I am no Princess

No I am no princess

Cause I am no princess." She finished with a smile. (I'll have a you tube video with this song in it in my profile. If you want to hear it)

Gabriella laughed, cheering for her younger sister, knowing life couldn't get any better.

A/N and it's done!

Randomly SmuRfy – Told you I had plans for Kayla lol

Actingalexis13 – Well… I answered your question in the chapter lol. And no, Contessa's not completely evil

Fangirl44 – Well I plan on starting a new story this week, look for it :Smiles:

Harry-fan14 – Interesting enough lol

Goodcharrlotte615 – this is the end of No princess.

Now I'm off to post the chapter and put the link on my profile!!!


End file.
